Conventional muscle treatment is based on the diagnoses and treatment of muscle pain and weakness in hopes of limiting pain and improving an individual's ability to exercise and physically perform. Where pain is the issue, pain medications and anti-inflammatories are prescribed and in some cases injected into a problematic area. Conventional techniques also attempt to directly lengthen or change a muscle via stretching, heating, kneading and/or foam rolling a target muscle. These techniques are dictated by identification and treatment on the specific muscle or muscle location of the pain or weakness.
Techniques have also been developed on the principle that human movement and exercise is fundamental to health and that loss of muscle contractile efficiency may be demonstrated as a loss of motion and a decrease in physical performance. Identification and treatment of muscle pain and weakness is a persistent problem in need of additional solutions.
The present disclosure and embodiments described herein are directed toward providing novel solutions to improving and maintaining an individual's muscle contractile abilities.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.